versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jax (League of Legends)
Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms (full name Saijax Cail-Rynx Kohari Icath’un) is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Runeterra’s greatest weapons master, Jax is the only survivor of the Kohari—champions sworn to the defense of Icathia. But when the Void was unleashed against the Shuriman empire’s Ascended Host, Icathia was destroyed, leaving Jax without a home or purpose. He gathered the “last light of Icathia”, a symbol of his hope to one day defeat the Void, and now travels the world, searching for warriors strong enough to face the coming darkness by his side. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Killed and decapitated a Shuriman Ascended, which would make him comparable to the likes of Renekton, Nasus, Azir, and Xerath.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with a Shuriman Ascended, who should be comparable to Targonian Aspects such as Pantheon.) [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' At least '''Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Scaled from AP.) Hax: None. Intelligence: High (Is skilled with every weapon conceivable, though utilizes a lamppost as a polearm to give his enemies a chance. Capable of adapting to his foe's fighting styles and counter accordingly.) Stamina: High (Once fought for four hours against various Demecian soldiers, defeating them all one by one.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Relentless Assault:' Passive ability. Each blow grants Jax a bonus to his attack speed based on his current level, stacking up to 8 times for a total maximum of 88%. *'Leap Strike:' Jax dashes towards his target, dealing physical damage on approach. *'Empower:' Jax's next attack or Leap Strike within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. Basic attacks also have bonus range. *'Counter Strike:' Jax enters Evasion, a defensive stance, for up to 2 seconds, causing all basic attacks against him to miss while taking 25% less damage from area-of-effect attacks. When Evasion ends, Jax stuns nearby enemies for 1 second and deals physical damage to them, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, for an up to 100% bonus. *'Grandmaster's Might:' Ultimate ability. Passively, Jax gains a stack for each basic attack he delivers within 2.5 seconds of each other, gathering up to two stacks. At two stacks, Jax's next basic attack will consume them to deal bonus magic damage. When activated, Jax gains the 'The Champ' effect, receiving bonus armor and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Equipment *'Brazier-Stave:' A weapon wielded by the Kohari, who were tasked with fighting back creatures of the Void if necessary. Can summon elemental fire, to which the beasts are weak. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *"Had to topple half a mountain" in order to kill a Shuriman Ascended. Speed/Reactions *While fighting casually, was easily able to counter and outmatch a Demecian soldier. Skill/Intelligence *Skilled in virtually every weapon imaginable. *Fought in the Icathian rebellion against its Shuriman oppressors as a leader. Weaknesses *Constantly limits himself and finds ways to make fights more difficult for himself; slightly overconfident. Sources *League of Legends Wiki (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Solar System Level Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games Category:Star Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Fire Manipulators